


Transición parcial

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [109]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Baby Shower, Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Foot Massage, Forgive & Forget, Forgiveness, Gender or Sex Swap, Hospitals, Humiliation, Jealousy, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Oaths & Vows, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Skype, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Surprise Party, mentions of Britney Spears, past Bill Kaulitz/Georg Listing/Tom Kaulitz, past Gustav Schäfer/OFC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 99] De casi estar juntos, casi mudarse juntos… Casi todo.





	Transición parcial

**Author's Note:**

> No me pude resistir a incluir a Bianca al final, se merecía un cierre pero no redención.

**Transición parcial**

 

Con la firme convicción de que si la perdía se perdía a sí mismo, a Gustav le costó soltar a Georgie y dejarla ir después de las incontables horas que pasaron juntos sentados en su automóvil, contemplando la lluvia que en ningún momento cesó de caer sobre el techo metálico que cubría sus cabezas.

No fue sino hasta que Melissa llamó a Georgie que el silencio impuesto entre los dos llegó a su fin, y en voz baja se disculpó ésta por no haberse comunicado antes, agregando en un susurro que ya hablarían cuando estuviera de vuelta en Loitsche.

Al finalizar la llamada, Georgie suspiró. —He perdido mi cita con la doctora Dörfler…

—Puedes agendar otra mañana. O pasado mañana. Da igual —dijo Gustav, todavía con su mano puesta sobre el vientre de Georgie, en donde ya no se sentía ningún movimiento porque con toda seguridad el bebé dormía en santa paz—. Puedes quedarte en Magdeburg a pasar la noche y-…

—No era lo que tenía en mis planes —interrumpió Georgie—. No traje conmigo ni ropa, ni el cargador de mi teléfono, y mucho menos mi cepillo de dientes…

—¿Importa en realidad? —Inquirió Gustav, a quien aquella lista le resultaba de lo más inverosímil.

—No. Pero… Uhm, ok. Me quedaré a pasar la noche. Le diré a mamá que me quedaré en un hotel y-…

—Georgie… —Fue el turno de Gustav en interrumpirla—. Puedes quedarte conmigo.

—Con Franziska, querrás decir —recalcó Georgie las condicionantes del domicilio al que se adscribía Gustav.

—A ella no le importará. De hecho, va a saltar de emoción cuando te vea con esa barriga que cargas.

—Eso antes de que me riña por mi rostro demacrado —musitó Georgie—. ¿En serio crees que no le importe?

—Sólo deberá importante a ti, porque Franny sólo tiene una habitación de invitados y ahora mismo la ocupo yo. Pero si quieres…

—No quiero.

—Ok.

—Ok.

Y acordado dónde dormirían, el resto fue ponerse en marcha.

 

Aunque Gustav le previno a su hermana de actuar como casamentera por medio de un mensaje, fue imposible para ésta controlar la emoción que le invadió cuando una hora después se estacionaron Gustav y Georgie cada uno en su vehículo frente a su acera y juntos se acercaron a la puerta principal.

El tenerlos a los dos ahí y de nueva cuenta en términos sobre los cuales pudieran trabajar para solucionar sus problemas hizo que Franziska se limpiara disimuladamente la esquina de los ojos, y para atraer la atención a otro tema, procedió a pedir permiso para acariciarle la barriga a Georgie.

—Es enorme. En el buen sentido, por supuesto —agregó Franziska por si acaso Georgie se ofendía al ser llamada gorda, pero la bajista lo pasó por alto, y en cambio le colocó ella misma las dos manos en torno a su centro.

—Ahora mismo no sentirás nada. Estoy segura de que el bebé duerme, pero antes, cuando Gustav lo tocaba, me pateaba con fuerza contra los costados.

—No lo digas frente a nuestro padre o insistirá en inscribirlo a un equipo de fútbol apenas empiece a caminar. Con Gustav lo intento, pero mi querido hermanito tuvo desde pequeño debilidad por la batería así que no lo consiguió.

—Y mejor así —intervino Gustav de buen humor—, que como futbolista me habría muerto de hambre, y en cambio como baterista-…

—Presumido —le chanceó su hermana, abriendo paso para que los dos entraran a la casa—. Siéntete cómoda, Georgie. La cena todavía tardará un poco en estar, pero puedes descansar mientras tanto.

De nada sirvió que Georgie se ofreciera a ayudar, porque en su papel de perfecta anfitriona Franziska se lo negó, por lo que Gustav se ofreció a llevarla al segundo piso, a la habitación que compartirían esa noche.

De vuelta a solas y protegidos tras la puerta cerrada, fue Gustav quien habló primero, revelando la frase de inicio que había ensayado a solas en su automóvil mientras conducían hasta la casa de Franziska.

—Todavía no te perdono, pero ya no creo que sea importante que yo lo haga o que tú lo aceptes —dijo sin más, convencido de corazón que así era la realidad para ambos—. Porque ni tú estás convencida de haber obrado mal, ni… yo tampoco. Ya no. Mi problema radica en otras cuestiones.

—¿De celos? —Adivinó Georgie, y Gustav asintió.

—Sí, de celos. Y no porque tema que Bill o Tom te aparten de mi lado, sino porque… Ahora ellos tienen algo de ti que yo creí que sólo sería mío. Va más allá de lo que puedo expresar ahora mismo con palabras. Es más bien algo que siento aquí —admitió llevándose el puño derecho al corazón—, y que duele.

—Lo siento —musitó Georgie—, por hacerte sentir así.

—¿Pero no lo lamentas?

—No. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que la banda volviera a funcionar, y… los resultados hablan por sí solos. Era un conflicto complicado que tenía una solución todavía más…. Intrincada.

—Habría sido mejor si nunca me lo contaras.

—Pero entonces te habría mentido, por omisión al menos, y eso no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

—No… —Suspiró Gustav—. Realmente no.

Exhalando a su vez, Georgie pasó a sentarse a los pies de la cama y palmeó el lado adyacente al suyo, que no tardó Gustav en ocupar aunque dejó un espacio.

—¿Eso dónde nos deja? —Preguntó Georgie, pues se sentía en derecho de saber y lo merecía.

—En… —Gustav se pasó la mano por la nuca—. No sé. Quiero volver a intentarlo. Pero después de tres strikes todo resulta tan…

—¿Fútil?

—Oh, eso no. Jamás. Es sólo que… Te amo, ¿vale? Eso no lo olvides jamás, y amo al bebé que crece dentro de ti, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

—¿Pero? —Interpeló Georgie, al borde del abismo y temiendo mirar.

—Pero nada. Es lo que es. Sólo no creí que fuera tan condenadamente difícil hacerte mía y tener ese final de cuento de hadas con el que fantaseaba cuando chico. Nunca dudé que estaríamos juntos, pero también pensé que lo habríamos logrado antes, y no… así. Porque todo esto del bebé…

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. Pero detesto que mamá llame cada semana preguntando cuándo será la boda y me reprenda por no haber hecho las cosas en orden y tiempo como se esperaba de mí.

—¿Por eso fue que me pediste matrimonio en Las Vegas?

—Tuve la impresión de que sería espontáneo… divertido… que me dirías que sí sin dudarlo y que iríamos ahí mismo a una de esas capillas de veinticuatro horas para formalizar el acto… Los gemelos serían nuestros testigos… Y había tanta vibra de Britney Spears que hasta creí por un instante que el destino nos guiaría a la misma capilla donde ella se casó una vez y que caminarías al altar al ritmo de uno de sus éxitos…

—Y conociendo a Bill y a su obsesión con Miss Spears, seguro se habría encargado de que la canción elegida fuera Toxic-…

—… o quizá la de Womanizer —agregó Gustav, y los dos compartieron una carcajada que sirvió para relajar el ambiente melancólico que sobre los dos había caído.

A tientas, Georgie buscó la mano de Gustav y le apretó los dedos entre los suyos.

—Sin presiones, el que no te hayas bajado del automóvil lo significó todo para mí… Podemos ir a tu ritmo.

—¿Así me tarde veinte años? —Bromeó Gustav con nerviosismo.

—Así te tarde una vida y la siguiente… Es mi turno de esperar. Te daré tiempo, pero no espacio porque no creo ser capaz de apartarme, ¿ok?

—Ok —aceptó Gustav.

Y bajo ese acuerdo que funcionaba sólo porque ellos habían decidido que así sería,

 

Tras una noche en que ambos durmieron de lado y con los meñiques entrelazados a pesar de la amplia distancia que pusieron entre sus cuerpos sobre el colchón, al día siguiente Gustav acompañó a Georgie a su cita médica, y tras escuchar de la doctora Dörfler que de nueva cuenta Georgie no había subido ni medio gramo desde su consulta anterior, para sí fue que se propuso tomar cartas en el asunto y no rendirse hasta que la médica diera como bueno el peso de la bajista.

Además le tocó presenciar un segundo ultrasonido, en donde el bebé apareció ante ellos con una forma más reconocible. “Todavía un alien”, como resumió Georgie en referencia a la banda, y que Gustav secundó con “Nuestro alien”, conmovido hasta el tuétano por esa vida de la cual era causante y de la que no se arrepentía.

A la salida, y tras agendar una cita más para inicios de mayo (tras la cual serían semanales mientras se preparaban para la fecha probable del parto), Gustav propuso que salieran a desayunar juntos, pero Georgie se mostró reluctante.

—Todavía me queda un largo tramo hasta Loitsche, y la verdad es que preferiría descansar —dijo Georgie, luchando contra un bostezo que amenazaba con desencajarle las mandíbulas.

A pesar de que dormía sus buenas ocho horas al día y además las aderezaba con siestas de dos o tres horas por las tardes, Georgie se sentía cansada la mayor parte del día, y en palabras de la doctora Dörfler era normal. Dormir era parte del mecanismo de crecimiento al que la sometía el bebé, y durante esas siestas era cuando la criatura más se encontraba a sus anchas, por lo que la médica le insistió a Georgie descansar cuando su cuerpo así se lo pidiera, y a regañadientes tuvo Georgie que resignarse a esa vida de ocio que nada iba con su personalidad activa.

—Tal vez… —Gustav se rascó la punta de la nariz, tanteando la propuesta que estaba por hacer—. Tal vez podría ir contigo a Loitsche, y no sé, visitar a mis padres ya que estoy ahí. Quedarme unos días, y mientras tanto ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Podrías, si quisieras… —Respondió Georgie con cautela, luchando para esconder la amplia sonrisa que brotaba desde su interior—. Sería… agradable.

Y bajo ese acuerdo fue que Gustav empacó una maleta y se marchó al final del día con Georgie a Loitsche.

 

Aunque ni por asomo esperaba Gustav un recibimiento con bombo y platillo por parte de Melissa después de lo que ésta pudiera haber pensado luego de que él abandonara a Georgie en una pelea, el baterista no estaba preparado para la frialdad con la que le ofreció la mano y le negó la mejilla para un beso.

—Pasa, estás en tu casa —le franqueó la entrada a regañadientes, y con suma cautela fue que entró Gustav a la casa Listing que de nueva cuenta era la residencia de Georgie.

—Ah, estoy tan cansada —exclamó Georgie apenas sacarse los zapatos en la entrada y descalza caminar hasta la sala—. En verdad que le estoy cogiendo manía a ir y venir entre Loitsche y Magdeburg.

—¿Ya cenaste, cariño? —Preguntó Melissa, que a juzgar por el delantal que llevaba puesto estaba en proceso de preparar algo.

—No, pero no tengo hambre.

Gustav intervino. —Georgie…

—Pero comeré algo —agregó Georgie con una sonrisa un tanto forzada—. Llevaré a Gustav arriba y se quedará a cenar con nosotras, ¿está bien por ti?

—Seguro —accedió su madre curvando los labios, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos, que continuaron fríos del afecto que Gustav había conocido desde siempre—. Yo les avisaré cuando esté lista.

—Vale. Gracias, mamá.

—Gracias, Melissa —coreó Gustav, y por una fracción de segundo le pareció vislumbrar detrás de la máscara que ésta portaba a la misma mujer cariñosa que él conocía desde tantos años atrás y que de momento se retraía de él.

Una vez en la planta alta y en el dormitorio de Georgie, Gustav se admiró de la decoración que todavía imperaba y que era un cuadro idéntico al que él recordaba de tantos años atrás.

A diferencia suya, Georgie había dejado su recámara tal y como estuviera al marcharse a vivir fuera, y al no requerir el espacio Melissa no había realizado ningún cambio salvo por la ocasional limpieza, que a fin de cuentas contribuyó a que el espacio tuviera tintes de museo más que de área habitable.

—Oh, todo esto me trae viejos recuerdos —dijo Gustav al repasar los títulos que Georgie tenía en un librero y descubrir un par de libros que la bajista le había prestado en el pasado.

—Y que lo digas… Estar aquí es como volver a la infancia, o más bien a la adolescencia… Aunque esto —se tocó Georgie la barriga con afecto— me hace sentir como una especie de fracaso.

—No es como si salieras embarazada antes de terminar el Gymnasium. Eso sí que sería fracasar en la vida.

—Ya, pero jamás acudí a la universidad ni tengo un título en nada. Mi gran orgullo es la fama de la banda y los millones que gané repartidos en cuentas del banco y generando intereses de los cuales vivir en la tercera edad sin preocupación alguna. Que dicho así suena como que soy una malagradecida, ¿eh? —Se percató Georgie tarde de su error, y con un bufido procedió a sentarse en la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón—. No me hagas caso. Realmente estoy cansada, y quizá sí tenga un poco de hambre…

—Eso es bueno de saber.

—Mmm, para ti es fácil decirlo. No eres el que quedará con diez kilos de más una vez que el bebé nazca —murmuró Georgie, que sin proponérselo había cerrado los ojos y se sentía bajo el influjo de una placidez que la invitaba a dormir.

Después de todo, ella y Gustav habían tenido un día ocupado en donde después de acudir a consulta con la doctora Dörfler habían pasado a un par de tiendas departamentales para inspirarse en cuanto a compras para el bebé, el cual todavía no tenía ni lo básico y estaba a un escaso mes de nacer.

En medio de un pasillo y abrumada por la amplia variedad de pañales que había disponibles, Georgie se había soltado llorando por su dejadez, pues una vez más habían aplazado sus problemas hasta que estos les habían alcanzado y mordido el trasero. Gustav en cambio había asumido el mando, y tras prometer investigar exhaustivamente del tema, había convencido a Georgie para comer un helado y de momento tomárselo con calma. Todavía tenían varias semanas por delante a su disposición, y siendo que el dinero no era un problema para ninguno de los dos, confiaba en que saldrían adelante.

Pese a que su optimismo había convencido a Georgie de bajar la guardia y depositar su confianza en las manos de Gustav, éste no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo en cuanto a hacer un buen trabajo, pues al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía él de bebés y las necesidades que uno recién nacido pudiera tener?

Por descontado pañales, y una cuna, además de un cobertor y uno de esos aparatos que se colocaban en el automóvil para ir con ellos a todos lados, ¿pero y después? No era como si alguna vez en su vida hubiera dependido la diminuta vida de alguien más de la suya, y salvo por sus primos pequeños, a los que había aceptado en brazos sólo en contadas ocasiones y bajo la promesa de poder regresárselos a sus padres en el momento en que lloraran o su pañal estuviera lleno con un apestoso regalito, él era un neófito en lo que a cuidados y requerimientos especiales se trataba.

Experimentando oleadas de náusea que antes no se arremolinaban en la base de su estómago, Gustav pasó a sentarse al lado de Georgie, y con ojos grandes y un tanto desorbitados, dejarse apabullar por la realidad que ser padre de pronto le había caído sobre los hombros.

—Voy… a ser… padre… —Musitó para sí, y a su lado Georgie extendió un brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo.

—Bienvenido a mi club —murmuró a su vez casi dormida—. ¿A que da terror?

—Y mucho.

—Pero mamá dice que es normal. Que ella y Robert pasaron por lo mismo y que no fue el fin del mundo, que salieron adelante sin morir en el intento.

«Ya, no fue sino el fin de su relación, y fueron ellos los que se quedaron en la estacada», pensó Gustav con amargura, quien no podía dejar de comparar su historia de amor con Georgie a la que los padres de ésta habían tenido y fracasado en el proceso por errores, que a la vuelta de los años, acabaron por ser minucias magnificadas. No indignas de atención, pero sí del exceso de atención que les habían prodigado y que había lanzado por la borda a su matrimonio.

Alguna vez había escuchado Gustav decir a Robert que su relación con Melissa no iba bien, pero que tampoco iba tan mal… Y que de haberse esforzado un poco más en los momentos clave, con toda certeza habrían salido adelante juntos. El tono de su voz había sido memorable, pues Gustav todavía tenía impresa en la retina esa imagen de un hombre maduro que cargaba consigo el arrepentimiento de haber dejado atrás a una esposa e hija, pero que incapacitado de dar marcha atrás al reloj, tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía, y que era un trabajo que era su plena satisfacción pero ninguna familia con quien compartir los frutos de su éxito laboral.

Gustav no quería ser él, ni repetir sus errores, y con ello en mente fue que aspiró hondo un par de veces y recobró por su mayor parte la calma perdida. Todavía le quedaba una porción en el limbo, esa latencia de pánico de la que nunca iba a poder deshacerse, pero ya no le importaba; le serviría como recordatorio para no volver a dormirse en sus laureles, ni dar por sentado que tenía lo que merecía, sino al revés, sino que merecía lo que tenía, y con Georgie a su lado y un bebé en puerta, debía hacer méritos antes de reclamarlos como propios de vuelta.

—Gusti… —Atrajo Georgie su atención—. Ven y acuéstate conmigo. La cena todavía tardará una media hora, tiempo justo para una siesta…

—La verdad es que preferiría no dormir.

—¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

—Nah —rechazó éste la oferta, no porque no quisiera disfrutar cada minuto que tenía al lado de Georgie, sino porque sería egoísta mantener más tiempo despierta a la bajista, que con párpados pesados se mantenía lúcida por pura terquedad—. Yo estoy bien, en cambio tú…

—Lo sé. Debo lucir terrible. Muero de ganas por llegar a esa etapa del embarazo donde se supone que estaré radiante y hermosa en mi gordura, porque ahora misma… —Masculló la bajista, dejándose maniobrar por Gustav, que la ayudó a colocarse por completo dentro de la cama y con la cabeza en la almohada.

Al tocarle las piernas, Gustav apreció la hinchazón en los tobillos y pies de la bajista y le delineó con un dedo el contorno de esas nuevas formas.

—Es normal, no te alarmes —le tranquilizó Georgie—. Es una joda porque ahora la mayoría de mis zapatos apenas me cierran, pero pasará apenas tenga al bebé.

—¿Te duele?

—No, pero a ratos me fastidia la reducción de mi calzado disponible.

—Oh, Georgie… —Le acarició Gustav un pie y luego el otro, prodigándole un masaje que por vergüenza Georgie jamás le habría pedido, pero que recibió gustosa cuando los dedos fuertes del baterista le trabajaron los puntos de tensión y las articulaciones. Gimiendo de puro placer ante las atenciones que Gustav tenía con ella, Georgie no tardó en quedarse dormida cuando por fin su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se normalizó hasta volverse casi imperceptible.

Así fue como descubrió Melissa a Gustav cuando subió a anunciar que la cena estaba lista y los descubrió en una escena por demás íntima que en un inicio le hizo dar un paso atrás y recomponerse.

—Uhm, será mejor dejarla dormir un poco más —dijo Melissa con los labios apretados—. Últimamente apenas se descansaba, porque entre las preocupaciones del bebé y esas otras…

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gustav bajo el conocimiento de entrar en esa categoría de ‘otras cosas’ a las que Melissa hacía mención.

La madre de la bajista se debatió consigo misma en silencio un par de segundos antes de proponerle a Gustav que bajaran juntos a tomar un café en la cocina, y a sabiendas de que no era una invitación, sino una orden, Gustav accedió. No sin antes cerciorarse de que Georgie estuviera cómoda y cubrirla con una manta ligera por si acaso le daba frío.

En la planta baja, la cocina rezumaba del dulce aroma de un estofado de cerdo y papas que Gustav estaba seguro que era uno de los platillos favoritos de la bajista, y sobre la mesa descansaban tres platos con sus correspondientes cubiertos y vaso.

—Toma asiento, yo te serviré —le indicó Melissa, y Gustav obedeció sin rechistar, un tanto cohibido cuando al mover la silla rechinó contra el piso.

Si bien tenía sospechas del tema a tratar, nada preparó a Gustav para la frase con la que Melissa le exigió saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con Georgie y el bebé que estaba por unírseles.

—Y bien, ¿vas a jugar a la casita con Georgie o a formar un hogar?

—Uhm, con todo respeto, eso es algo que sólo nos incumbe a Georgie y a mí.

—O sea que todavía no lo tienes claro —tradujo Melissa, depositando ante Gustav una taza de humeante café y señalando la crema y el azúcar para que el baterista se sirviera a su antojo.

—Sólo sé que quiero estar con Georgie y con el bebé —resumió Gustav su postura—. Del resto… Estamos trabajando juntos en conseguirlo.

Sentándose frente a él con su propia taza de café, Melissa apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y suspiró. —Georgie no me aclara qué es eso tan terrible que ha provocado que se separen justo ahora. Ella tiene la idea de que no es de mi incumbencia, y que como no hay arrepentimientos de su parte estará de acuerdo con cualesquiera que sean las consecuencias, pero tratándose de algo que ha provocado que vuelva a casa embarazada de ocho meses y desconsolada, yo difiero.

—¿Eso piensa Georgie realmente?

—Tal vez no debí decírtelo —murmuró Melissa, levantando su taza a la altura de los labios y soplando por encima de su superficie caliente—. Soy su madre, sé que no ha matado a nadie y que deliberadamente no ha buscado herirte, pero la lista de posibilidades me aterra… ¿Fue tan malo lo que hizo, Gustav?

El baterista se tomó unos segundos de consideración antes de contestar. Una parte de sí pugnaba por una respuesta afirmativa, pero otra todavía mayor se decantaba por el ‘no’ rotundo, pero decidir qué parte sería la ganadora era su trabajo. Ante la impaciencia de Melissa por el futuro de Georgie, Gustav optó por ser franco.

—Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar la banda. No se trata de juzgar y decir si estuvo bien o mal, o… —«Si la perdono o no, porque ella no necesita que yo lo haga», pensó Gustav con una dolorosa punzada en el corazón—. Lo que sea. No hay marcha atrás, y Georgie no se arrepiente de nada más que el daño que pudiera haberme provocado a mí… Que al final del día se reduce a cómo decidí _yo_ reaccionar ante sus acciones. Todo el resto queda en mí —musitó lo último, contemplando el reflejo de la bombilla sobre la superficie intacta de su café, que había perdido el calor y descansaba inerte.

Con una dolorosa realización fue que Gustav comprendió dónde radicaba el núcleo de aquel conflicto, pues en efecto, iban a estar juntos si él lo decidía. El peso de aquella resolución caía en sus hombros, y aunque estaba seguro de lo que quería, no sabía si podía…

A esas alturas, ya no sólo radicaba en ellos, sino que también involucraba a dos más… Con quienes no había vuelto a hablar salvo por trabajo, y con quienes antes tendría que hacer las paces si es que quería seguir avanzando. Aunque le resultara odioso en esos momentos, tenía que reunirse con Bill y Tom, y con ellos enterrar esa hacha de la guerra que pendía sobre sus nucas y amenazaba con hacer rodar sus cabezas.

—Parece que Georgie ha despertado —dijo de pronto Melissa, mirando al techo, desde donde provenía el ruido de pisadas.

En efecto, Georgie no tardó en aparecer en la cocina, atusándose el cabello despeinado y quejándose de hambre y sed.

—Siéntate y yo te serviré —se ofreció Melissa, y la bajista así lo hizo, ocupando el lugar al lado de Gustav, quien se mantuvo serio y apenas le prestó atención.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le susurró, y aunque en un inicio Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado, de pronto se detuvo y asintió una vez.

—Tengo que hablar con Tom y Bill —respondió Gustav en un tono idéntico y confidencial, que como confirmación de algo más le bastó a Georgie, quien tragó saliva y encogió un hombro con lentitud.

—Ok.

Ajena a la incomodidad que de pronto se había instaurado entre Gustav y Georgie, Melissa pasó por alto todas las señales excepto una: El apetito de su hija había vuelto a desaparecer. Pero intuitiva como era, optó fingir ignorancia y no inmiscuirse más.

Después de todo, ya eran adultos, y tendrían tanto que aprender a comportarse como tales, como ella a permitirles cometer errores de mayor calibre.

La enseñanza, era para los tres por igual.

 

Si Gustav esperaba de los gemelos una disculpa por lo que habían hecho con Georgie, estos se encargaron de buenas a primeras en romperle la fantasía, y con altas dosis de desenfado aclararle que, al igual que la bajista, no tenían arrepentimientos de ningún tipo.

—Estábamos ebrios, sí —confirmó Bill vía Skype los detalles morbosos que Gustav exigió para hacerse mejor una idea de los hechos—, pero no tanto como para que nos nublara el raciocinio. Sólo… alegremente ebrios, lo suficiente para soltar inhibiciones, pero no tanto como para perder equilibrio.

—Primero la penetré yo, y después Bill. No utilizamos condones, pero a diferencia de ti no le dejamos un bebé del qué ocuparse después —agregó Tom con menor consideración por los sentimientos de Gustav, y quizá hasta más envalentonado que su gemelo gracias a la distancia que se interponía entre ellos y el baterista—. ¿Qué más puedes necesitar saber que eso?

Gustav hizo crujir sus nudillos. —No sé. Todo. Cada pequeño detalle.

—¿Para _qué_? —Insistió Tom, que consideraba ese ejercicio de preguntas y respuestas al que Bill había accedido participar en nombre de los dos como simple y puro masoquismo de parte de Gustav—. ¿Realmente cambiará en algo que te contemos todo? ¿Hará eso que tus sentimientos por Georgie se modifiquen?

La expresión ya de por sí rígida de Gustav se hizo de piedra. —No.

—¿Entonces para qué te torturas así? —Repitió Tom su pregunta—. Bill y yo nos acostamos con Georgie, gran cosa… Dos maricas incestuosos se cogieron a tu mujer, esos son los hechos, y el berrinche que te ha dado no pudo ser peor. 

—Fue especial y memorable para todos, Gus —intervino Bill antes de que su gemelo hiciera más grande la llaga que Gustav traía en el alma—, pero al final del día, no significó de la misma manera que lo hace entre tú y ella. Ella volvió a ser tuya.

—Nunca dejó de ser mía —gruñó Gustav—, incluso aunque ustedes le pusieron sus sucias manos encima…

—Oh, celos. Qué original —murmuró Tom, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Gustav se vio tentado de golpear la pantalla con el puño, pero el siguiente comentario de Bill fue el que lo detuvo e hizo reflexionar.

—Ahí lo tienes: Nunca dejó de ser tuya. Y te apuesto que Georgie es de la misma idea… Incluso conmigo y Tom en ella, seguro siempre pensó en ti.

—Joder contigo, Gus —estalló Tom, quien a desconocimiento de Gustav era con quien Georgie seguido se desahogaba y estaba de parte de ella antes que del baterista—. O la amas o no la amas, y punto final con eso. Si no te nace perdonarla es porque ese ‘amor’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire que aparecieron con retraso en el monitor por culpa de la conexión lenta de internet—, no es tan fuerte ni tan real como creían. No hay vuelta de página con eso. O ese amor alcanza para perdonar, o no es suficiente y… Bueno —perdió su ímpetu y bajó la mirada—, será la señal que les sirva para entender que se acabó, y que para bien o para mal, con bebé de por medio, es hora de separarse de una vez por todas.

—¡Tom, idiota insensible! —Le riñó Bill a su gemelo por su exceso de honestidad el exponer la verdad fría, pero Gustav le paró.

—No, déjalo. Tom tiene razón… —Gustav frunció el ceño, pero en las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba—. Estuvo desde siempre frente a mis narices… Fui tan ciego.

—E idiota —agregó Tom con un suspiro—. Como sea, será un milagro si es Georgie la que perdona tus indecisiones y tardanza en darle una respuesta como es debido. Mira que hacerle justo esto cuando más embarazada e imposible…

—Tengo que irme. Hablaremos después —dijo Gustav de pronto, bajando la tapa de su portátil e ignorando las voces de protesta con las que los gemelos se opusieron, pero que al fin y al cabo no consiguieron nada.

Presa de una extraña revelación, la vista de Gustav miraba más allá de ese par, y su mirada se enfocaba en una silueta que guardaba parecido con la de Georgie… Quizá, después de todo era cierto, y ya tenía respuesta a la confusión que había reinado en su interior.

Quizá…

 

Fue una cruel coincidencia del destino que la mañana en que Gustav se reunió con Georgie para pedirle que de una vez por todas zanjaran sus diferencias y volvieran a ser pareja bajo todas las de la ley, la bajista se apareció trayendo consigo una lógica aplastante que provenía ni más ni menos que de Robert.

—Charlamos por teléfono casi toda la madrugada, por todo eso de la diferencia de horas. Está en Argentina —aclaró Georgie ante la expectación de Gustav—, pero se tomó la molestia de llamar y escucharme a pesar de que la mitad de lo que dije fueron gimoteos de niña pequeña.

—Georgie…

—Pero ha tenido razón con la mayor parte de lo que me ha dicho —continuó ésta con calma—. Según él, cualquier decisión que tomemos en estos momentos será irracional y motivada por la presión del próximo nacimiento del bebé. Y creo… Creo que Robert tiene la razón. Ahora mismo soy un barómetro de emociones andante con tantas hormonas y estrés en el cuerpo, y no es que vaya a ser muy diferente después de que nazca el bebé. Tardaré en reponerme y volver a ser la de antes, y las cosas tampoco serán sencillas para ti si es que sigue en pie el ayudarme…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó el baterista, posando ambas manos en la mesa del cafetín donde se habían reunido y atrayendo la atención de aquellos comensales que estaban a su lado—. No me atrevería a escaquearme cuando más me necesitarás.

—Entonces… Podrás tener ese tiempo para pensar qué quieres hacer, decidir si te quedas conmigo o-…

—¡Pero! —Gustav interrumpió a Georgie, quien se detuvo de pronto con los ojos grandes.

—¿Qué?

—Es que ya… he tomado una decisión.

—Gusti… —Se mordió el labio inferior, y al parpadear una vez, sus ojos se nublaron de llanto—. No.

—¿No?

—Por favor, no. O creería que es una elección vacía, en donde todo esto del bebé tuvo influencia.

—Joder, claro que tendrá influencia, Georgie. Es un ser vivo, no una mascota, y estará con nosotros por siempre, con suerte, hasta que nos toque morir a nosotros primero.

—No me refiero a eso —se explicó Georgie—. Por supuesto que el bebé es importante, pero me niego a ser una de esas madres abnegadas que anteponen los hijos a la pareja y después cuando se marchan de casa a vivir sus propias vidas y se queda sin su otra mitad no saben explicarse por qué. Si me amas, si te quedas conmigo, será por mí, no por el bebé. Ese peso es nuestro y no suyo para cargar como consecuencia de vivir.

Procesando las palabras que Georgie acababa de arrojarle al rostro sin advertencia, Gustav tuvo que admitir que coincidía con esa manera de pensar, pero también, que su decisión de quedarse con ella no era por completo influenciada por la criatura que venía en camino.

Por desgracia, hacérselo entender no funcionó.

—Antes querías tiempo, ¿no? —Le recordó Georgie—. Pues eso tendrás. A partir de que el bebé nazca, tendrás exactamente seis meses tomar una decisión. Lo marcaremos en algún calendario, y… Será definitivo.

—¿Y hasta entonces qué? —Replicó Gustav de brazos cruzados—. ¿Seguiremos viviendo en ciudades diferentes? ¿Cómo podré ayudarte en mis ocupaciones de padre? ¿Nos trataremos como desconocidos, o por el contrario, lo haremos todo juntos sin ponerle etiquetas a lo nuestro?

—Lo… arreglaremos en la marcha.

Gustav exhaló. —Georgie, el bebé estará aquí en menos de un mes. En serio, no puedes pretender que en menos de cuatro semanas tomemos decisiones de ese calibre.

—Y sin embargo querías decidir nuestro futuro juntos en ese mismo lapso y con la misma presión encima —le mencionó ella no con malicia, aunque sí con un dejo de frialdad—. Como sea, he arreglado ver un par de pisos en Magdeburg esta tarde, y eres libre de acompañarme a visitarlos. Mamá no está nada contenta de que me mude apenas nazca el bebé, piensa que no podré con la presión de ser madre soltera, pero yo soy de una opinión diferente y pretendo demostrárselo sin importar cuánto me cueste hacerlo. Además… No quiero que me vuelva loca. Estar de vuelta en su casa es genial, hemos reconectado como nunca antes, por fin hemos puesto en el pasado viejas rencillas, pero no entiende que soy una adulta y se empeña en tratarme igual que cuando me marché. Necesito mi propio espacio, y no lo conseguiré mientras siga en Loitsche viviendo bajo su techo.

—Ok, en eso puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Gustav—. ¿Pero crees poder encontrar algo en tan poco tiempo?

—No es como si necesite algo mayor a lo que tenía antes. Sólo un cuarto extra para el bebé, y que me permitan tener mascotas. Oh, y un ascensor que funcione. Esta vez no seré tacaña y buscaré un sitio decente y en una mejor zona que antes.

—Busca mejores caseros también —mencionó Gustav, pues de experiencias pasadas con sus arrendadores era que Georgie se había visto desalojada, no una, sino dos veces, y una tercera vez sería el colmo.

—Eso pretendo —gruñó Georgie, aunque no exenta de humor.

Con un suspiro que resumía su resignación, Gustav tuvo que aceptar cómo de vuelta era Georgie quien marcaba el ritmo de lo que ocurría entre ambos.

De sus palabras de amor con las que había fantaseado pedirle a Georgie que se dieran una nueva oportunidad, ya no quedaba nada. Gustav había acabado por asimilar lo que Georgie le dijera y… debía admitir que la racionalidad de sus argumentos tenía un valor que él hasta entonces no había llegado a considerar. Además, no era como si durante ese lapso de poco más de seis meses que se tomarían para hacer su elección pudiera tener influencia en la resolución que él ya había tomado y que sólo se confirmaría con el transcurrir de las semanas y los meses venideros.

Gustav no dudaba de sus sentimientos por Georgie, pero si era ella quien necesitaba ponerle una prueba de paciencia para demostrar que el ‘estar en las buenas y en las malas’ era parte de esos requisitos, Gustav iba a aceptarlo. Con una condición.

—Hoy, planeaba decirte que quería que volviéramos a intentarlo, que sería la definitiva, y por todo lo que te amo nos casáramos hoy mismo.

—¿Con esta barriga? Seguro que me luciría genial un vestido blanco de pureza y fingirme la virgen víctima de una inmaculada concepción —rió Georgie por lo que creyó ser una broma, pero luego Gustav extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y sujetó la suya—. Gusti…

—Volveré a preguntártelo en seis meses después de que nazca el bebé. Será un tercer intento… Porque tratándose de ti sé que vale la pena esperar.

Correspondiendo el apretón que daba a sus dedos, Georgie alcanzó a sonreír. —Y en seis meses te diré que sí sin dudarlo.

Y apalabrado su trato, el respirar después volvió a ser fácil.

 

Porque ninguno de los pisos que visitaron esa tarde y la siguiente cumplieron los requisitos mínimos que Georgie pedía para firmar contrato de arrendamiento fue que la encargada de bienes raíces se atrevió a lanzar una sugerencia que acabó por ser bien recibida.

—¿Hay una posibilidad de que estés interesada en rentar una casa?

Elevando su presupuesto un par de euros más al mes, Georgie visitó un par de casas en renta que le satisficieron por completo, pero de entre las cuales no podía elegir ninguna.

Tras prometer que se pondría en contacto antes del fin de semana para darle a conocer su veredicto, Georgie se despidió de la agente y soltó un largo y sentido suspiro que ni ella misma podía catalogar a qué obedecía.

Gustav en cambio sí, puesto que había seguido a Georgie por cada uno de sus tours y había adivinado en sus ojos la emoción que ella sentía al ver habitaciones amplias de techos altos, con cochera doble, una cocina que fuera más que un espacio para uno, con cuarto de lavado propio y jardín tanto delantero como trasero para que Maxi correteara a su libertad. Eso por no hablar de dormitorios de verdad, con clósets espaciosos, y áreas que podían designarse tanto como estudio, como sala de juegos, gimnasio, o lo que le viniera en gana sin sentir que sacrificaba espacio que podría utilizar de otra manera más eficiente.

Sin saber que seguía la línea de sus pensamientos, Georgie ladeó la cabeza, y con ojos soñadores se pronunció respecto a una de las casas que habían visitado esa tarde:

—El espacio era perfecto para el cuarto del bebé… Casi pude visualizar el color del que quería pintar las paredes, e incluso el sitio donde colocaría la cuna.

—Y está en una buena ubicación, con un supermercado cerca.

—Y un parque —agregó la bajista, que continuaba cabizbaja—. Por no hablar de otras tantas ventajas evidentes…

—¿Pero? —Inquirió Gustav, forzando a Georgie a revelarle la verdad de sus reticencias.

—Pero tengo miedo —confesó la bajista con un hilo de voz y llevándose ambas manos al vientre—. ¿No será que me estoy precipitando? Pero al mismo tiempo sé que no puedo esperar más, o con el bebé en brazos será más difícil hacer la mudanza por mi cuenta.

—Oh, Georgie —la rodeó Gustav con sus brazos y los posicionó a ambos de tal manera que el vientre de la bajista no fuera un impedimento. Moría de ganas por decirle que no estaba sola, que lo tenía a él en las buenas y en las malas, pero calló a sabiendas de que Georgie se apartaría y se forzaría a sacar entereza para demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie.

Su independencia era a veces su peor enemigo, y consciente de ello fue que Gustav prefirió brindarle apoyo incondicional con acciones, y no con palabras.

—Si tuviera que decidir en este instante, diría que esa es la casa que quiero arrendar —murmuró Georgie, hundiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello de Gustav—. Y empezaría a mudarme cuanto antes. Hoy mismo de ser posible.

—Entonces rentaremos una camioneta de mudanza y lo haremos. Tú empacaras lo ligero, y yo me encargaré de las cajas pesadas.

—Gusti…

 —Si la casa te gusta, ¿cuál es el problema? Melissa lo entenderá. No estarás sola, yo te ayudaré. Y una vez que nazca el bebé será más fácil contigo en Magdeburg que en Loitsche. Por el resto… Ya nos las ingeniaremos, ¿vale? Lo importante es que _tú_ decidas que es lo que quieres y el resto saldrá por su cuenta.

—Yo… —Georgie se sorbió la nariz—, quiero esa casa que vimos.

—¿La séptima?

—La séptima —coincidió Georgie—. La del lindo cerco blanco y con un árbol de manzanas en el patio trasero.

Acariciándole la espalda, Gustav coincidió con ella. —Ya verás que es la correcta.

 

Aunque en el proceso de mudanza se toparon con algunos percances, como tener que llamar al plomero para que instalara un sanitario nuevo en el baño de la planta alta, y también insular una ventana por donde se escapa la calefacción o escapaba el aire acondicionado según fuera la estación, pasaron indemnes por su mayor parte todo el proceso.

Sin ánimo de sufrir los vapores tóxicos de la pintura ni permitir que Gustav lo hiciera, Georgie contrató a un par de adolescentes que vivían a dos casas de la suya para que le ayudaran en esa labor, y estos agradecieron encantados al comprobar que no sólo su nueva vecina era famosa en la industria musical, sino que además era generosa en cuanto al pago por hora, y les obsequiaba tantas latas de refresco como les apeteciera beber mientras trabajaban sin descanso con cuanta pared y techo se topaban.

El único revés se lo dio Gustav cuando Georgie le reveló que salvo por objetos personales, ropa, y un par de electrodomésticos, la bajista no tenía nada más a su nombre.

—¿Y el sofá? ¿Qué pasó con tu televisor? ¿Y el resto de los muebles? —Preguntó éste, anonadado tras recibir la noticia de que todas las pertenencias de Georgie cabían sin problemas en una décima parte del camión de mudanzas.

—Las regalé, las doné, o me deshice de ellas como pude —resopló la bajista, depositando dentro del camión una maleta que contenía zapatos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Insistió el baterista, que de pronto estaba asustado de lo vacía que le resultaría la casa a Georgie sin ningún mueble en qué sentarse.

—Porque no tenía espacio de almacenaje, y de cualquier modo habría sido un incordio cargar con todo hasta Loitsche y luego de vuelta a Magdeburg al cabo de unos meses. No es como si se tratara de piezas de coleccionista —agregó con remordimiento al ver la mandíbula desencajada de Gustav—. El sofá ya estaba un viejo porque lo compré de segunda; y vale, la mesa del comedor estaba en buen estado, pero le urgía una reparación en una de sus patas. Del resto podría de mi mobiliario podría contar historias similares. Además, guardé lo esencial, que es todo lo de cocina y mi recámara. Del resto puedo prescindir sin problemas.

—¡¿Hasta sin televisor?! —Exclamó Gustav, que no daba crédito al desapego emocional que Georgie había demostrado por sus objetos materiales—. Esto es un giro radical, que pasar de tener el piso repleto de cajas a-…

—¿A vivir como monje tibetano haciendo votos de pobreza? —Adivinó Georgie sin problemas, con una sonrisita un tanto amargada en labios—. Entiendo tu punto, pero tampoco es como si me arrepintiera. Este será un nuevo comienzo; sitio nuevo para vivir, con… Sólo lo esencial.

Y para recalcar qué era lo único que necesitaba para una existencia feliz, con una mano se tocó el vientre y con otro el brazo de Gustav, que con todo no entendió la indirecta y prefirió expresarse en términos menos amables que antes.

—No, en serio, ¿qué piensas hacer? No es como si tuvieras nada listo para el bebé, ¿y ahora además tendrás que amueblar la casa? Es de lunáticos.

Georgie frunció el ceño. —Ya, pero no te estoy pidiendo ayuda, ¿sabes? Y en todo caso no es mi prioridad ahora mismo amueblar una casa donde sólo viviré un par de meses.

—¿Uh?

—Yo he, uhm —se rascó Georgie la nariz—. He pensado un poco en estas últimas semanas y a la única conclusión razonable que he llegado ha sido a la de comprar un sitio para mí. Después de todo ya tengo la edad, el dinero no es un impedimento y… Ahora con esto del bebé la perspectiva de tener _nuestro_ espacio propio suena genial. A Maxi tampoco le vendría mal un jardín amplio para moverse a sus anchas, y… No sé, me gusta la idea de ser dueña y señora de mi propio hogar.

—Oh, bueno… Bien por ti —murmuró Gustav, que no había llegado ni siquiera a sospechar de esas aspiraciones en Georgie, y enterarse así de pronto que ella hacía planes en donde no lo incluía, le desilusionaba un poco. Sólo un poco…

—No es que sea una realidad, ni mucho menos un hecho concreto, pero sí —prosiguió Georgie ya más para sí que para Gustav—. De aquí a seis meses sería increíble encontrar el sitio perfecto y mudarme a sabiendas de que ningún casero podrá echarme de vuelta con ayuda de alguna estúpida cláusula de su contrato.

Un tanto anonadado, Gustav asintió, y distraída como estaba en otros asuntos, Georgie le dio la espalda y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa de Melissa para sacar una caja más con sus pertenencias.

Y aunque en sí esa mudanza pasó sin más pena ni gloria que otras en el pasado, esa pequeña brecha que se formó entre los dos no hizo más que crecer a lo largo de las semanas y meses venideros.

Gustav habría de atestiguarlo cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde para ponerle solución.

 

Instalada en su nueva (y vacía) residencia, Georgie propuso pedir cena a domicilio y dar por concluida la labor del día. Con polvo en la ropa y las manos sucias luego de encargarse de la mayor parte del trabajo pesado, Gustav accedió de buena gana, pidiendo tan sólo que prescindiera de pizza y que su ración fuera el doble de lo que estuvieran ordenando.

—Hay una excelente variedad de restaurantes a domicilio por esta zona —comprobó Georgie tras revisar en su teléfono las opciones que tenían, y tras cerciorarse de que a Gustav le fueran bien los kebabs, pidió para ambos y además agregó una orden de papas que también se ofertaban por un euro más—. Se tardarán treinta minutos o menos en hacer la entrega —dijo Georgie al finalizar la llamada.

—Genial, ahora el único inconveniente será elegir dónde comer —expresó Gustav su mayor preocupación, pues a excepción de una mesa de tres patas donde descansaba el router inalámbrico y recién conectado por la compañía de internet, la sala se encontraba vacía de cualquier otro mobiliario.

—No exageres, para eso está la barra de la cocina.

—Sin sillas.

—O el piso.

Arrastrando un pie por el azulejo color crema que cubría toda la casa y que en horas anteriores habían barrido y trapeado hasta dejar reluciente como nuevo, Gustav manifestó su desagrado con una mueca.

—No es que no aprecie comer en el suelo, pero… Temo que Maxi se quiera pasar de listo y me robe un mordisco de mi kebab.

—Maxi jamás haría eso. Está bien entrenado —defendió Georgie a su mascota, que también agotada tras un largo día, descansaba en su camita posicionada en otra habitación igual de vacía que esa y que el resto.

Salvo porque la cocina era el único cuarto que tenía algo en sus gavetas y alacenas, cualquiera que entrara a esa casa habría de pensar que estaba desocupada y lista para habitarse. La planta baja por sí sola retumbaba con el eco de sus pisadas, y la planta superiores no estaba en mejor estado, pues salvo por el dormitorio de Georgie que estaba perfectamente amueblado aunque un tanto minimalista en cuanto al estilo, y una habitación que la bajista había designado como estudio y que más bien era el almacén de sus instrumentos y libros, el resto de la casa permanecía igual que si se tratara de un modelo de demostración.

Sin quererlo admitir, Gustav se sentía cohibido en semejante viviendo, y aunque Georgie no lo manifestaba como tal, él tenía sus sospechas de que tras su sonrisa se escondía el mismo vacío que se apreciaba en la casa.

—Me encantaría plantar algunas flores en el jardín delantero —comentó Georgie de pronto, yéndose a asomar por una de las ventanas e inspeccionando el amplio espacio llano del que podría disponer a su antojo como parte del contrato de arrendamiento—. Después de todo es primavera… Y con un espacio como éste sería un desperdicio total no aprovecharlo como es debido, ¿no crees?

—Pero-… —Empezó Gustav a enumerar los inconvenientes obvios a los que Georgie se enfrentaba, que ya no eran sólo estar embarazada y de paso imposibilitada de sentarse en cuclillas para trabajar en el jardín, sino además la falta de tiempo antes de que el bebé los sorprendiera con su nacimiento, y la necesidad urgente de tener todo preparado para su arribo.

En esos momentos, un jardín en el patio delantero, aunque encantador en teoría, era todo menos práctico.

Y Georgie era consciente de ello, pues con anhelo dejó ir la cortina y nubló así su vista del exterior.

—En fin —musitó para sí, y luego con una voz falsamente alegre se giró hacia Gustav y propuso—: ¿Qué opinas, si mientras esperamos los kebabs revisamos la página de internet de Ikea por nuevas ideas para el cuarto del bebé? Mamá me mostró algunas cunas que ya traen incluida una estación de cambiado de pañales, y tampoco me vendrían mal un par de cajoneras para guardar su ropita… Que tampoco he comprado aún, pero… —La sonrisa de sus labios decayó una fracción de segundo pero luego volvió con renovado brío—. Como sea, ¿qué dices?

Tragando saliva y temeroso de que la voz le traicionara, Gustav asintió una vez. —Ok. Suena bien.

Y bajo ese acuerdo se sentaron en el suelo, la espalda contra el muro, y con la laptop de Georgie sostenida sobre sus muslos mientras navegaban por internet y sobre sus cabezas pendía una incógnita que hasta entonces ninguno habría dudado en contestar afirmativamente pero para la cual ahora, en sus circunstancias actuales, tenían serias dudas:

¿Estaban realmente listos para ser padres?

 

Sin aviso de ningún tipo, mayo los sorprendió con un ultrasonido 3d para el bebé, la novedad de que ya se estaba encajado en la pelvis, y una fecha probable para el parto.

—Digamos que cuatro semanas más a partir de hoy, con un rango de una menos o dos más. Para mujeres primerizas, es la regla de oro a seguir —declaró la doctora Dörfler mientras tomaba una imagen del monitor y aguardaba la exclamación de asombro que siempre acompañaba al momento.

—Diox —murmuró Gustav, que era quien mejor vista tenía del monitor y por lo tanto fue el primero en maravillarse cuando la imagen nítida del rostro del bebé apareció ante ellos.

Hasta entonces, las ecografías habían sido en blanco y negro, en sombras donde tanto él como Georgie trataban de adivinar si lo que veían era un brazo, una pierna, o un alien moviéndose ahí, por lo que la doctora Dörfler había sugerido probar el nuevo equipo de 3d con el que la clínica contaba, y para el cual al inicio tanto Gustav como Georgie se habían mostrado escépticos.

Ninguno de los dos había esperado una imagen más definida de las que ya tenían impresas con anterioridad y que eran la delicia entre sus familiares, por lo que al presenciar el inconfundible rostro de su bebé causó emociones contradictorias en ambos.

A Gustav se le aguaron los ojos, mientras que Georgie se llevó una mano a la boca y apenas parpadeó por miedo a perderse una fracción de segundo de aquella vista.

El bebé que aparecía en el monitor era… Un bebé. Más allá del juego de sombras en donde apenas se identificaba una forma definible, en 3d se apreciaban sus facciones a la perfección. Mejillas regordetas, un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, la boquita fruncida y una manita contra el cuello oscureciendo una oreja. Todo con precisión de detalles y congelado en el tiempo por medio de la tecnología.

Era… su bebé, y la noción de ello obligó a Gustav a aceptar la caja de pañuelos desechables que la doctora Dörfler le tendió con discreción, y con delicadeza limpiarse los bordes de los párpados.

—Es una linda criatura la que tenemos aquí —dijo la doctora Dörfler—. ¿Quieren que les imprima una copia?

—¡Sí! —Saltó Georgie, que al instante se explicó—. Para Robert. Él tampoco ve nada con las otras ecografías, así que le enviaré una fotografía de ésta.

Finalizando su sesión con el ultrasonido, Gustav ayudó a Georgie a limpiarse el estómago del gel y a vestirse de vuelta. Su visita posterior al consultorio fue breve, y tras corroborar que los análisis de laboratorio habían salido bien y que Georgie no tenía mayores molestias que las habituales para su estado, la doctora Dörfler programó una cita para la semana entrante y los despidió con deseo de que pasaran un excelente resto de día.

A desconocimiento tanto de la médica como de Georgie, Gustav estaba seguro de que así iba a ser, y la razón de ello era el baby-shower sorpresa al que iba a llevar a la bajista sin que ésta fuera consciente de ello.

La idea no había sido del todo suya, sino de Franziska, que luego de verlo sufrir por horas sin final repasando tiendas de ropa para bebé en línea se había ofrecido a organizarla ella e invitar a toda mujer Schäfer, así como a Melissa, y a un par de amigas que Georgie había conservado con los años pero a quienes no veía desde tiempo atrás.

El plan incluía una invitación a comer en casa de Franziska, para lo cual Gustav tenía que conducir a Georgie hasta ahí y avisar que iban en camino para que todos ocuparan sus posiciones y la bajista fuera recibida en una nube de confeti y globos.

Aunque Georgie no era muy dada a ese tipo de celebraciones, prefiriendo con mucho la discreción y la calma, Gustav estaba convencido de que la bajista adoraría lo que Franziska había hecho con la decoración (para ello le había enviado fotografías de los preparativos a lo largo de la mañana), la comida (con un menú variado que también se veía delicioso), y una montaña de regalos capaz de hacer brincar de emoción hasta al crío más consentido.

Con todos reunidos y esperando por ellos, Gustav estaba un poco nervioso ante el paso lento con el que Georgie marcaba su ruta al aparcamiento donde tenían estacionada su camioneta. Ya que la bajista había subido los kilos necesarios para estar en peso (no sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte y del de Gustav que la alimentó hasta conseguirlo), hacía ya una semana que ponerse tras el volante había quedado fuera de sus posibilidades, y ahora era Gustav quien le llevaba y traía a donde quiera que ella quisiera o necesitara ir.

—El auto está en la otra dirección —señaló cuando de pronto Georgie dio un giro a la izquierda en lugar de la a derecha y no dio muestras de detenerse—. ¿Georgie?

—Ya, es que de pronto me ha apetecido una dona de chocolate —respondió ella, la vista fija en una panadería que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle—. No te preocupes, todavía tendré hambre para lo que sea que Franziska haya preparado.

—Uhm —se mostró Gustav dubitativo, pues aunque no tenían una hora determinada para llegar, tampoco era cuestión de dejar esperando a los invitados.

—Será cuestión de dos minutos —insistió Georgie, mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y con Gustav pisándole los talones—. La boca se me hace agua de tan sólo pensar en lo delicioso del sabor a chocolate…

—Vale, tú mandas —accedió Gustav al final, convencido de que un antojo no sería su ruina, y ya que había salido a la perfección en su última medición de presión y azúcar en sangre, bien se merecía Georgie un premio a su medida.

Para mal, apenas tuvo Gustav ese pensamiento cuando Georgie se plantó ante la puerta de la tienda y la manija se escapó de sus dedos cuando alguien desde el interior abrió la puerta y se la ganó. Una situación por demás común y sin mayores consecuencias, excepto que quien apareció ante ellos dos fue Bianca, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro habría dado cualquier cosa por no estar en sus zapatos.

—Oh… —Musitó Georgie, que al mirar a Bianca a los ojos descubrió que ésta contemplaba su voluminoso vientre de nueve meses con una mueca imposible de disimular.

—Bianca, hey… —Intervino Gustav, sintiendo cómo el alma abandonaba su cuerpo y se dispersaba en el aire—. ¿Cómo has… estado? —Preguntó con lengua torpe e indeciso de si debía aproximarse para besar su mejilla, extenderle la mano, o simplemente pedir que se abriera la tierra y los devorara a todos por igual para así ahorrarles la incomodidad de tener que hacer charla banal.

Bianca lo solucionó por él al apretar los dientes, y con las líneas de mandíbula marcadas, tragarse una palabrota. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera preverlo, Bianca levantó la mano, y en un golpe preciso y apasionado, abofeteó a Georgie en el rostro.

La rapidez con la que Gustav sujetó a Bianca por las muñecas no bastó para evitar que sobre la mejilla de Georgie apareciera una marca roja, y que después ésta se tocara en el área afectada con incredulidad. Tampoco impidió que después Bianca le escupiera al baterista en la cara, justo en el ojo, y que éste por inercia apretara con más fuerza sus muñecas hasta hacerla soltar un quejido.

—Gustav, basta —le detuvo Georgie, que a pesar de lo intempestivo del ataque consiguió reponerse rápido—. No vale la pena.

—Pero esta perra te golpeó —maldijo Gustav a Bianca, que tenía contraído el labio superior y les enseñaba los dientes igual que un perro rabioso dispuesto a morder.

—¡Cabrón! —Le gritó, y una de sus piernas se lanzó en directo a la pantorrilla de Gustav, que descubierta, recibió un golpe duro justo sobre el hueso.

Como única reacción plausible, Gustav la soltó, ejerciendo fuerza en el proceso y Bianca se vio repelida con fuerza un par de pasos atrás, casi golpeando las grandes ventanas de cristal de la cafetería en donde habían coincidido los tres.

Para entonces varios transeúntes se habían congregado alrededor de ellos pero sin intervenir, sólo expectante hasta dónde iba a escalar aquella pelea y cuánta diversión podían obtener a cambio.

—Ya veo que no han perdido el tiempo en volver a intentar tener esa familia feliz —siseó Bianca mirando fijamente a Georgie a los ojos—. ¿Esta vez al menos sabes quién es el padre o-…?

Apabullada por el enfrentamiento directo al que se veía sujeta, Georgie se cruzó de brazos, pero no bajó el rostro, sino que alzó orgullosa el mentón y la mandó al carajo.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Y sin permitirle más tiempo de réplica, le dio la espalda y se marchó caminando a paso veloz a través de la multitud que se había quedado pasmada ante ellos.

—Ya decía yo que tenía razón, la muy puta —siseó Bianca, y Gustav no se contuvo en limpiarse la saliva que ella le había escupido contra su blusa.

—Loca —le gruñó de pasada, furioso por cómo les había arruinado el día y deseando una venganza mayor a esa, pero convencido a la vez de que no era su sitio. El karma, que ya había obrado a su favor, venía ahora a desquitarse y no era su turno para exigir una restitución cuando apenas un año atrás le había roto el corazón a Bianca en favor de Georgie.

Aquello era sólo ‘un ojo por ojo y diente por diente’ que de algún modo les había resultado leve, incluso si en tiempo presente no podían apreciarlo como tal.

—¡Les deseo lo peor a ustedes y a ese bebé suyo, sólo para que lo sepas! —Le gritó Bianca a Gustav, puesto que Georgie ya se había distanciado por muchos metros e iba caminando a paso tan acelerado como sus piernas y barriga se lo permitían.

También llorando, pero eso sólo lo descubrió Gustav después de correr para alcanzarla, y encontrar a Georgie con el rostro contraído en llanto y desconsolada por el encuentro que acababan de tener.

—Llévame de vuelta a casa… —Gimoteó Georgie, aceptando de primera mano el abrazo con el que Gustav la rodeó, pero al cabo de dos segundos separándose de él con brusquedad y tratándolo con hombro frío—. Me quiero ir de aquí. Esto ha sido… humillante. ¿Cómo puede siquiera decir eso? Y eso último… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

Gustav se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. —Tal vez… Tal vez no ha sabido encontrar el perdón. Su reacción ha sido de lo más… visceral. ¿Te ha lastimado?

—No, físicamente no —concedió Georgie, enjugándose los ojos con el dorso de su muñeca y luchando para que una nueva oleada de llanto no se apoderara de ella—. Eso fue horrible. Quiero irme a casa, Gus… Quiero… —Musitó con voz quebrada—. Quiero olvidar este día e ir a la cama a recostarme.

—Oh, pero es que Franny nos ha invitado a comer a su casa, ¿recuerdas? —Buscó Gustav convencerla de mantener en pie sus planes pero sin revelar la fiesta que les esperaba, pero en vano—. Habíamos prometido ir…

—Ella entenderá. Más tarde se lo explicaré y-…

—Uhhh, Georgie… —Para entonces ya habían llegado a su automóvil, y Georgie tenía la vista baja y la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Ugh, me arde la mejilla —masculló Georgie para sí, y Gustav no hesitó en abrirle la puerta y ayudarla hasta que quedó sentada y con el cinturón puesto.

Rodeando el vehículo, Gustav se subió tras el volante y se acomodó el cinturón, pero no encendió el automóvil.

—Ok, no tenemos que ir con Franny si no quieres, pero… Te ha organizado un baby-shower sorpresa y he prometido ser yo quien te lleve. Estoy seguro que Franziska entenderá por encima de cualquiera si le explico lo que ha pasado, pero…

Con ojos grandes de asombro, Georgie se giró hacia él. —¡¿Qué?!

—Esa misma expresión querían obtener de ti cuando abriéramos la puerta y saltaran gritando “¡Sorpresa!” —dijo Gustav con remordimiento por haber echado a perder el elemento clave de la fiesta, pero se sentía con el deber de darle a Georgie la oportunidad de evitarla si así era su deseo. Después del encuentro que acababan de tener, si Georgie quería volver a su casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente, nada ni nadie debía impedírselo.

—Oh por Diox…

—No tienes que forzarte a nada que no quieras hacer. Estoy convencido de que Franny y el resto de los invitados lo entenderán si les explicamos lo que ha pasado y-…

—Ni hablar —resolvió Georgie—. ¿Qué clase de pretexto es ese? Antes muerta que contar que me ha abofeteado la ex con la que estabas mientras yo era la otra, embarazada de un bebé del cual no sabía quién era el padre porque tenía dos posibles candidatos.

—Si lo dices así suena… espantoso —respondió Gustav, pasando con dificultad las palabras por sus labios.

—Porque lo era, ¿pero sabes? No es que me arrepienta de nada. En el momento en que empezara a avergonzarme de quien soy o de las decisiones que he tomado, entonces… Cometería traición contra mí misma. —Vista al frente y exhalando despacio por la boca, Georgie asintió una vez—. No. Vamos a la casa de Franny. Haré mi mejor representación de ‘embarazada recibe agradable sorpresa y se muestra agradecida’, porque antes muerta que darle a Bianca la satisfacción de arruinarme el día.

—No tienes por qué forzarte a nada —insistió Gustav, poniendo en marcha el automóvil e incorporándose al tráfico vespertino—. Franny lo entenderá, y el resto tendrá que hacer lo mismo, les guste o no.

—¿Quiénes son el resto? —Inquirió Georgie, que no imaginaba más de tres invitados.

—Mmm, Franny, por supuesto, es la anfitriona, mi madre, la tuya, mis tías, primas, ya sabes, todo el clan Schäfer femenino… Algunas amigas tuyas que Franny contactó por medio de Melissa, uhm, algunas de las chicas con las que hemos trabajado con la banda, Natalie, y también-…

—Oh —le interrumpió Georgie—. Esos son más que ‘un par de invitados’.

—Ya conoces a Franziska, no sabe la definición de un evento íntimo y selecto. Pero todavía estoy a tiempo de hacer una llamada y cancelar todo para que-…

—¿Para que me refunda bajo las mantas y llore por esto? Ni hablarlo —rechistó Georgie, bajando la visera de su lado y examinando su rostro en búsqueda de rímel corrido o manchas que delataran su acceso de llanto previo—. Iremos. Y me divertiré. Y… Bianca no se saldrá con la suya —murmuró lo último, con presteza abriendo su bolso y sacando el equipo necesario para adecentar su apariencia y disimular cualquier daño que la ex de Gustav le hubiera podido infringir.

Al final, cuando se estacionaron frente a la casa de Franziska, Georgie había obrado milagros con su apariencia, siendo la marca roja que llevaba en la mejilla la única excepción, puesto que resaltaba fuerte contra su pómulo igual que lo habría hecho una quemadura de primer grado.

Y con todo, Georgie cumplió con su papel, mostrándose asombrada cuando al abrir la puerta la recibieron con globos y serpentinas, seguido por un grito colectivo de “¡Felicidades por el bebé!” y docenas de abrazos que recibió por turnos mientras era el centro de atención y se le instaba a disfrutar.

Quedando de lado e ignorado por no ser él quien cargaba al bebé en su interior, Gustav se relegó a sí mismo a la cocina, de donde pellizco de un paté de carne que encontró en una bandeja y a cambio recibió de su hermana un manotazo sobre los dedos.

—No seas impaciente, espera a que lo sirva —le amonestó ella, y al instante cambió de tema—. Le has dicho a Georgie lo de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Uhmmm…

—¡Lo sabía! La conozco bien, y sé que esa no era su sonrisa más sincera. Idiota, ¿por qué le has contado de la fiesta? Quería que fuera sorpresa.

—Ay, Franny… —Y sin perder tiempo, Gustav le puso al tanto de los hechos ocurridos, observando cómo la expresión en el rostro de Franziska pasaba de incredulidad, luego pasmo, y por último enojo.

—Si tan sólo hubiera estado yo presente, a mí no me habría importado darle una cucharada de su propia medicina —gruñó Franziska, que desde nunca había sentido ni la más mínima simpatía por Bianca, y al tener pruebas de que su desagrado era justificado, se debatía entre dos sentimientos opuestos: La satisfacción de saber que estaba en lo correcto, y el lamento, de que en efecto, estaba en lo correcto por las consecuencias que había acarreado…

—Georgie está bien, al menos insiste en estarlo —dijo Gustav, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la habitación de al lado, donde Georgie ocupaba el lugar de honor y respondía preguntas acerca de ella misma y del bebé—, pero sé que no es cierto.

—Mal rollo —masculló Franziska—, muy mal rollo… Y tendrás que hacer algo al respecto, espero lo entiendas.

—¿Yo?

—Tú. Porque ahora mismo Georgie necesita reafirmaciones positivas de que lo que hace es lo correcto, y que ser feliz a pesar de sus errores pasados es justo para ella, incluso si no lo es para… terceros.

«Bianca», pensó Gustav, «se refiere a Bianca.»

Y aunque las palabras de Franziska le calaron hondo, no así la convicción de qué hacer, ni cómo. El cuándo era evidente, lo antes posible, pero el resto…

Gustav en verdad que no lo sabía.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
